July 3, 2013 Main Event results
The July 3, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Kansas Expocentre in Topeka, Kansas on July 2, 2013. Summary Less than two weeks away from Money in the Bank, WWE Main Event was action-packed, as Christian faced off with Damien Sandow. Also, Jack Swagger battled Sin Cara and Big E Langston sought to assert his dominance against Curt Hawkins. Although they are competing in separate Money in the Bank Ladder Matches, Christian and Damien Sandow met face-to-face on WWE Main Event. With his best friend – Cody Rhodes – observing the action from the announce table, the self-proclaimed Intellectual Savior of the Masses set out to prove his mettle against Captain Charisma – a former World Heavyweight Champion and experienced veteran of the squared circle. Looking to build momentum for their respective Money in the Bank Ladder Matches – Christian vying for the WWE Championship contract and Sandow for the World Heavyweight Championship contract – a victory on WWE Main Event would certainly build momentum in their favor. Both competitors methodically approached one another early in the contest, looking for any sign of weakness. From there, the contest shifted back and forth, with both Superstars displaying their uncanny athletic and technical abilities. Sandow managed to gain an advantage and take control of the contest. Captain Charisma refused to relent, putting his stamina on display, not only for Sandow, but for the other participants in Money in the Bank All-Stars. As Christian fought back, it was clear that the fortitude of each Superstar would certainly become the decisive factor in the match as Christian fed off of the energy pulsating from the WWE Universe. As they continued to exchange blows and near-falls, both Superstars realized they would have to seize on the right opportunity to secure a win. Fortune favored Christian as he stunned Sandow using the ropes and masterfully executed the Killswitch for a hard-fought victory. Before Jack Swagger's match against Sin Cara got underway, Zeb Colter took the opportunity to voice his discontent not only for illegal immigrants in America, but the way in which many Americans celebrate the Fourth of July. No doubt insulted by Colter's tirade, Sin Cara responded to a shove from Jack Swagger with a flurry of kicks, trying to knock his larger opponent off balance. Unfortunately for the masked marvel, Swagger's size and strength advantage took center stage, as The Real American began to man-handle the Mexican high-flyer. Although Sin Cara's impressive agility allowed him to briefly muster an offensive assault, being slammed into the barricade outside the ring stymied his momentum. Maintaining the dominant edge throughout the rest of the bout, Swagger wore down Sin Cara enough that when he applied the Patriot Act, the tap out was immediate. Divas Champion AJ Lee joined Cody Rhodes and Josh Matthews on commentary as Big E Langston squared off with Curt Hawkins. Not afraid of the sheer size and strength of Langston, Hawkins tried to uses his quickness to offset the massive Superstar. Unfortunately for the Queens, N.Y. native, Big E's raw power was too much, as Hawkins was practically manhandled throughout the contest. Although Hawkins put forth a valiant effort, a big splash followed by Langston's patented Big Ending was more than enough to secure the victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) *Christian defeated Damien Sandow (20:01) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Sin Cara (9:12) *Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Curt Hawkins (3:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_040_Photo_06.jpg ME_040_Photo_15.jpg ME_040_Photo_16.jpg ME_040_Photo_17.jpg ME_040_Photo_19.jpg ME_040_Photo_21.jpg ME_040_Photo_26.jpg ME_040_Photo_28.jpg ME_040_Photo_29.jpg ME_040_Photo_31.jpg ME_040_Photo_35.jpg ME_040_Photo_36.jpg ME_040_Photo_41.jpg ME_040_Photo_42.jpg ME_040_Photo_43.jpg ME_040_Photo_44.jpg ME_040_Photo_45.jpg ME_040_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #40 results Category:2013 television events